


I Dreamt About You Last Night

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [52]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I dreamt about you last night,” Morgan replied, the words clearly leaving his mouth without his permission.“Yeah?” Joel lit up, “Sexy dreams?”“No,” Morgan responded, “Domestic?”
Relationships: Joel Farabee/Morgan Frost
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Dreamt About You Last Night

Joel sat down across from Morgan at breakfast, who was picking at his fruit plate and staring blankly at the tv in the corner.

“Hey, Frosty,” Joel nudged him gently with his foot, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Morgan replied, shaking his head.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Joel clearly did not believe that Morgan was okay.

“I dreamt about you last night,” Morgan replied, the words clearly leaving his mouth without his permission.

“Yeah?” Joel lit up, “Sexy dreams?”

“No,” Morgan responded, “Domestic?”

“I think I like that even better,” Joel linked their fingers together, “Want me to make you dinner?”

“No,” Morgan laughed, “But if you wanted to order dinner and cuddle while bingeing ‘It’s Always Sunny’...?”

“That sounds dope,” Joel grinned, kissing Morgan quickly in hopes that none of their teammates had arrived at breakfast yet.

“Saw that,” G’s voice came from behind them.

“I would fine you,” Sean walked past, “but I definitely heard TK and Patty getting it on at five in the morning so I’m saving my energy for that.”

Joel shot them finger guns and grinned when they both rolled their eyes in response.

“So,” Joel turned his attention back to Morgan, “where did you want to get this dinner from?”

“Surprise me,” Morgan grinned.

And Joel was already mentally going through all of Morgan’s favorite places. He was going to romance the pants off of Morgan - hopefully literally.


End file.
